misa's last thoughts
by thexsmartxone
Summary: it was almost all over nothing made sense she was to far under only thing she could understand was a song...


Misa had just witnessed her boyfriends death and knew the truth. she turned on her radio and let her mind wander. The lyrics triggered her thoughts.

_She lives in a fairy taleSomewhere too far for us to findForgotten the taste and smellOf a world that she's left behindIt's all about the exposure, the lens, I told herThe angles are all wrong nowShe's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Misa was never a normal a normal kid. when her friends where off catching butterflies she had her own world she lived in. Her whole life she was looked upon as a gem that must be shielded from the terrors of the real world. That's when her little game began, where she was the princess of her own kingdom. When she was forbidden to go outside she would just shut her eyes and there was her own world to explore. Even fly if she wanted to. In her eyes she would never _need_ to play outside or with other children because she had something they never could get their greedy little hands on. Some times she even forgot the little things about the real world like...the sound of a gun shot.

_Keep your feet on the groundWhen your head's in the clouds_

Ah, Misa remembers that day well. When sitting in her room she heard a loud noise one she had only herd on tv before. Everything was so unreal she thought she was still in her little world. But this was to vivid she just sat still on her bed to scared to even breath. Then she heard her mother scream and the bang again. Misa wasn't stupid she stayed in her room in till she heard the front door close and tiptoed down stairs. Her parents lifeless corpses lay in pools of sparkling blood. she could never get that image out of her head. then she sat down right there and cried, grabbing at her mothers hand wishing she could have stopped this maybe if she wasn't in her world she could have done something to stop this.

_Well go get your shovelAnd we'll dig a deep holeTo bury the castle, bury the castleGo get your shovelAnd we'll dig a deep holeTo bury the castle, bury the castle_ Misa decided her world wasn't such a good place to go to any more. Bu it had been all she every knew, the world of make believe. that's why when she herd the story of the boy who killed the man who killed her parents and all the other criminals she had no problem believing this was true.

_So one day, he found her cryingCoiled up on the dirty groundHer prince finally came to save herAnd the rest she can figure outBut it was a trickAnd the clock struck twelveWell make sureTo build your home brick by boring brickOr the wolf's gonna blow it down_

And then the day came where she got her very own death note and she vowed to herself that she would aid kira if he every needed any thing she loved him with all her heart. Not just for what he did but what he still does to punish those who deserve it. She loved everything about him. She thought he loved her too but sadly he was just using her.

_If it's not realYou can't hold it in your handYou can't feel it with your heartAnd I won't believe itBut if it's trueYou can see it with your eyesOh, even in the darkAnd that's where I want to be_

Thinking back she should of known with every kiss and every time she looked him in the eyes something was missing, and maybe the ending was better for her. Right now her pain was to much to handle. She had always been in pain,trapped in a box by her parents and then having her whole world shatter right before her eyes. Every thing good in her life had somehow been destroyed. What if it gets worse? she wondered. and then she new what had to be done.

_Go get your shovel (You'll be better off without me)And we'll dig a deep holeTo bury the castle (ooh), bury the castleGo get your shovel (You'll be better off without me)And we'll dig a deep holeTo bury the castle (ooh), bury the castle_

She had to end it. End herself. In a daze she found her way to a roof top and for the first time in her life she flew.

* * *

**ok I was listening to brick by boring brick and I thought of the end of death note when misa kills herself, and this was kinda thought up. thx for reading PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
